


Peeping Tom

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [14]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom returns home to his fiance` Marie and learns something about himself ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> sss submission ...

I was so miserable, probably because I was so tired. I had only been home for a few days before I left to do some “Crimson Peak” promotion. Admittedly, I did enjoy spending time with Guillermo, Jess, and Mia, but I missed Marie terribly.

Thankfully, I had convinced Luke to let me come home a day early. I was exhausted, and missing my beloved angel had only made it worse.

 _30 more minutes_ , I thought, sitting in the taxi on the way home. _Half an hour until I can hold her in my arms._

Marie would be at my house – I had insisted that she stay there while I was gone. Despite her protests, I knew that she’d feel a little better, and maybe less lonely, surrounded by my things.

I didn’t call her to let her know that I’d be home early; I wanted to surprise her. Given that it was nearly 8pm, I also knew that she’d be done with dinner, so we could spend the whole evening … catching up …

Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined what was waiting for me …

Entering as quietly as possible, I set my suitcase by the door, hung up my coat, and took off my shoes.

I heard music upstairs, so I stealthily ascended. Pausing at the landing, I smiled, realizing the music was emanating from my library.

As the door was open, I peered around the corner. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth so as not to alert Marie to my presence.

There she was, practicing a rumba, dressed only in her favorite silver ballroom shoes, and matching purple lace bra and panties. I watched, enthralled, as her hips moved to the slow, seductive music. At one point, she turned just enough for me to see her voluptuous breasts, and my already tight trousers became even more uncomfortable.

As quietly as I arrived, I went back downstairs to my office. The door was closed; I knew Marie wouldn’t go in there even though I gave her permission to use it. I closed the door behind me, locking it, and sat down in my chair.

I sighed heavily, and reached into the bottom desk drawer. Sighing, I pulled out a small towel, and undid my trousers.

Shutting my eyes and picturing Marie upstairs, I quickly finished what her show had started. I cleaned myself up, and headed back into the living room.

Returning to the front door, I shouted.

“Angel? Angel!”

A few moments later, my beloved Marie came bounding down the stairs, wearing only her robe. I smiled as she leapt into my arms.

“You’re home early!” she cried into my chest.

“Yes, my sweet angel. I couldn’t stand being away from you any longer,” I replied before kissing her passionately.

She sighed as we broke apart, and taking my hand, led me upstairs to the bedroom.

As I reached for her robe, she stopped me. “I was just going to take a shower, but I think I’ll wait …” she said softly as she slipped it off her shoulders.

I moaned, seeing her stand before me totally nude. I growled as I pushed her down onto the bed, and quickly undressed.

Missing her as much as I did, I couldn’t be slow and romantic this time. I pounced on her like a hungry animal, making her scream with every thrust. We finished quickly, but most satisfied.

Holding her close to me as we fell asleep, I heard her whisper how much she loved me …

I rolled over to find the bed empty next to me. Opening my eyes, I noticed that it was shortly after 8am.

Hearing the shower, I jumped out of bed with the intent of joining Marie.

Standing in the doorway, I couldn’t make myself move. I watched her, lathering up her hands with the soap, and then gently washing herself. My breath hitched as her hands moved over her breasts, and she dropped her head back to rinse off.

Without realizing it, as her hands slid lower, my own hand had snaked its way into my boxers. As she placed one leg on the ledge and leaned over, her firm ass on display for me, I began stroking my already hard cock. The longer I watched her, the harder I got.

I snuck out just as she was finishing, and with my one hand still on my cock, I grabbed a clean pair of boxers from the drawer. I lay back on the bed and gently squeezed my aching balls. With the other hand, I swiped the pre-cum from my tip, using it to lube myself up a bit. Already so hard from merely watching her shower, I set a rapid pace, coming hard and fast.

Panting, I berated myself.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I missed her. I missed seeing her every day. That’s all it is._

Thankfully I had calmed down by the time she exited the bathroom. My eyes were still closed, so she thought I was still asleep.

She walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

“Mmmm … angel … good morning my love,” I sighed.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed beside me.

“Better than I have in the last 2 weeks,” I replied.

She smiled, melting my heart. There was nothing better than Marie’s smile.

“What would you like for breakfast? I’ll make it while you’re showering,” she asked.

“Angel, whatever you want is just fine with me,” I responded, sitting up and kissing her.

“Are you sure? I have no problem making what you want,” she said.

I pulled her close, nuzzling her neck, and whispered, “What I want is to have breakfast with you before you go to the museum.”

She giggled, and playfully swatted my arm. “Silly Brit,” she chuckled, getting up.

“Ehehehe … but you love me,” I laughed.

“Yes, I do. Now go and shower. I’ll get dressed and start on breakfast,” she said lovingly.

I walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water.

Before I got in, I decided to peek out and sneak a last look. Bad idea …

She was standing with her back to me, completely nude, searching the closet for something to wear. I felt my cock twitch again.

I continued to watch until she started to turn around. I shut the door, and waited.

After a moment, I opened the door again and had to stifle a moan.

Marie was standing by the bed, almost in profile, still naked. I watched lustfully as she stepped into a pair of black satin panties. Then she put on a peach satin bra, followed by her black skirt, a lovely peach sweater, and her black heeled boots. She looked exquisite.

Quietly closing the door, I got into the shower, and leaned my head against the wall, letting the water run down my back. I looked down to see my cock hard, desperately needing some attention … again.

I closed my eyes, and began to stroke myself. I didn’t even realize how loudly I was moaning until Marie knocked on the door.

“Tom? Are you all right?” she asked.

I came just she repeated her question, and I responded as soon as I caught my breath.

“I’m fine. I’m just trying to work the kinks out of my back,” I replied.

“Ok. Breakfast will be ready when you’re done,” she said.

Showering rapidly, I hurried to make myself presentable, and went downstairs.

I stopped abruptly when I reached the kitchen. She was bending over, putting something away in the cabinet.

My mind strayed again, thinking about how delicious she looked getting dressed.

“Tom? Tom?” I barely heard her; it was if I was underwater.

“Tom? Are you all right?” Marie asked, placing her hands on my chest.

I managed to snap out of it, grateful that my sweatpants were hiding yet another erection.

“I’m sorry angel. You just looked so beautiful standing there. Come, let’s eat, or you’ll be late for work,” I said.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked concerned.

I nodded, and motioned for her to join me at the table. We ate, and talked about my trip.

I had started washing the dishes when she swore rather loudly.

Turning around, I saw Marie standing at the table, holding a half empty bottle of orange juice, her peach sweater now dripping with the rest of its contents.

“Angel! What happened?” I asked.

She sighed. “It’s my fault. I didn’t screw the lid on tight enough. I have to go change, and I’m going to be late.”

Taking her hand, I kissed her gently. “I’ll call the museum and let them know that you’re going to be a bit late.”

She smiled up at me, nodded her head in thanks, and ran upstairs.

Against my better judgment, I followed her.

I peered around the door as she stripped off her sweater, frantically searching for something else. Watching Marie in her skirt and heels with just her bra was making me even harder.

_What the hell is wrong with me? When did I turn into a voyeur?_

With that thought, I left her to finish dressing and returned to my study.

I flopped onto the loveseat, and slid my pants down just far enough so that I could free my aching cock.

My head fell back, and closing my eyes, I began stroking my cock again. Picturing Marie dancing in my library, I quickened my pace. Moaning slightly, I could feel myself racing toward the end.

“Oh god …” I groaned as I was so close.

I was so focused on my release that I never heard Marie come back downstairs.

“Marie!” I cried as I came, my cock gripped tightly in my hand, my hot seed spurting out onto the hardwood floor.

Panting, I opened my eyes. As I picked my head up, I noticed something in my peripheral vision …

In the doorway stood my beloved angel, looking at me, her own breathing somewhat labored …

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
